Feelings of the Heart
by MysticalSaphira
Summary: Roxas is bothered by the voice that draws him to the light while Axel is just looking for some fun. Slight hints of Axel x Roxas x Sora.


Feelings of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, they belong respectively to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. These words however are my own.

AN: I could not shake this idea from my head no matter how hard I tried. This will more than likely seem a tad rushed for those of you who are familiar who my other Fics but with everything else that is going on right now I just needed to get this out before the Yaoi fan inside of me caused a major meltdown. This isn't anything to special; just some light hints between Axel x Roxas x Sora.

Sorry in advance for it being so jumpy between the two, I don't know what was going on in my head when I wrote this. I'll fix it up later if you find it to confusing.

Enjoy!

-----

It seemed as if the heavens themselves had opened up to reveal an unimaginable depth of sorrow. Large rain spattered the ground with a fierce splat before running off to join its land water cousins somewhere in the drains on the streets. Everything was silent, mystifying and peaceful.

It other words—utterly boring.

"There's never any fun around here…" the words were issued with a pout and followed by a sigh as the rain continued to drum steady beats against the cold ground dozens of feet below. How could it that he, member of the fearsome Organization 13, be in such a state? Was there no justice in the world at all?

Number eight, Axel, stifled a yawn. His lifeless legs were slung over the side of a clock tower a hand rested on one knee while blazing red hair peaked out from the protection of a dark hood.

What were they even doing here anyway? And by 'they' he meant himself and one another member from their merry little band of 'Nobodies'.

_It's like he's searching for something and won't stop until he does…or at the very least dies trying…_

The thought, the one about his friend, really did leave a mystery on his mind. They were supposed to be driven by nothing, know nothing and above all else _feel _nothing.

So, what made Number Thirteen any different? What made him so eager to find the one thing he had been searching so hard for?

…And why in the hell did Axel give a damn?

Everything was so confusing that it made his head swirl, closing his eyes he ignored the questions badgering his mind and took a deep breath.

It was then a noise—one off in the distance—caught his attention.

It was metal clashing, ringing and resonating through the air with almost deafening blows. Number eight's lip turned into a wry smile; it finally looked like there was going to be some fun around here.

Without a second thought Axel jumped. He leapt into the air with a clean sweep and nimbly landed onto the ground below, his emerald orbs were the only thing visible under his black cloak as he ran towards what sounded like crushing blows.

The moon offered its brilliant rays and illuminated his path, but it also shone and reflected off dozens of dark spider like creatures. They're twisting hands circling and ensnaring their prey with instinct.

His smile only grew wider.

Flexing his gloved fingers, Axel shot both arms out and called forth his weapons, which he clutched the moment they appeared. He wielded his flaming chakram with precise movements and unleashed a devastating attack from the fiery depths of hell.

His eyes then fell on a familiar figure; one that he knew was there all along and quickly moved to his side.

"Roxas, you didn't think you would get away with it did you?" he cocked his head to one side, even as he sliced through another four heartless. "You need to learn how to share some of the fun!" he grinned once more and stood back to back to his friend.

Roxas' tossed him a glare with his piercing blue eyes before unleashing the power of his Keyblade on several of the dark nymphs that had suddenly surrounded him.

"This isn't exactly my idea of fun you know" he shot back coolly, his eyes drifted back to the task at hand as they continued to battle.

When they were finished a total of forty-five heartless had been defeated.

Axel straightened up and ran a hand through his hair "Well that made my night right there. How come you didn't tell me you were battling the forces of darkness?"

Roxas replaced his Keyblades within the mystical folds from which they were summoned from and strode past his friend as if he weren't there "This is work Axel. If I had needed your help then I would have asked for it".

Axel shrugged "So a 'Thanks for the help pal!' won't be coming from you any time soon I'm guessing?" he asked watching as his friend sighed.

Roxas turned with Axel as they headed in the direction towards the clock tower. It was their safe haven for them and it was one of the best places to view the setting sun. When they arrived Axel pulled forth two sea salt ice cream Popsicle's the same way he had done with his weapons and handed one to his friend as they both sat down.

"Thanks" Roxas murmured as he took a lick, the sweet and salty taste sent a shiver down his spine.

They were both silent for a moment before Axel spoke up "There's something on your mind isn't there?" he asked turning his gaze towards him "What is it?"

But Roxas dodged the question on both accounts "It's nothing I'm fine" he shrugged not looking up once.

Axel shook his head "Haven't I proved you can trust me yet?"

Roxas sighed and looked up feeling defeated "It's just…I keep hearing this voice inside of my head. It's like I'm being pulled in two directions and I don't know which way to go"

The red headed Nobody looked thoughtful for a moment "Hmm…Which one is pulling on you harder?"

"That's just it, both of them call to me in different ways at different times, it's very confusing" Roxas sighed and tentatively licked some of the sea salt ice cream as he picked through his own mind.

Why was this happening to him? His first priority was to the Organization; he shouldn't be having these odd things going on inside of him. But he had to admit he felt warmer when the other voice was calling to him, it seemed to pull him from the darkness, and show him the light of a new era where he lived peacefully.

And as much as the voice tormented his soul Roxas wanted to take it, the voice that reminded him of the clouds in the sky, and hold onto it fiercely without ever letting go.

He explained all of this to Axel freely and when he was finished it was as if a big weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Axel looked thoughtful once more "You seem like your describing that your in love with someone" he said taking the final bite of his blue Popsicle and throwing the stick to the side.

"Don't be silly Axel you know I don't have a heart" Roxas waved the words away thinking the very idea was absurd.

"I know we can't love or hate someone but we do have certain emotions that don't have anything to do with the heart. We can feel warmth, safety, contentment…all of those things are associated with love right?"

Roxas contemplated those words. Could what Axel saying be true?

"I heard once that love is like fire; it can either warm your heart or burn you. So I guess it's best to play safe around it right?"

Roxas gave a slight nod of his head. He knew what Axel was trying to say, he needed to be careful and focus on the tasks at hand before he dove any deeper into this then he already was.

"How do you know just what to say?" he asked, looking at him directly.

Axel smiled; it was almost as if it were a painful one.

_It's because they are the exact same things I feel when I'm around you_ he wanted to say, but he ignored them, those thoughts, and squashed them with a lopsided grin.

"I'm a member of the Organization remember? It's kind of in our job description to be able to say and know how to do the right things" he replied while stretching his arms. They had been sitting in one spot for so long that the sun was almost dwindled away to nothing.

Roxas smiled and placed a hand on his friends "Thank you Axel…for everything" he told him knowing that he would be eternally grateful.

The other Nobody's cheeks burned red hot and he looked away quickly so that it wouldn't be noticed "Erm no problem" he murmured quickly causing Roxas to laugh a little.

It was then as the last rays of sunlight slipped into darkness Roxas realized that between destiny and reality was where the two teens were connected now. It was there that both of their futures would be laid for them…

And maybe they're future feelings as well.


End file.
